


Interrupted

by Sarina_Hawke_Theirin



Series: Glimpses: Stories of The Inquisition and Beyond [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Forbidden Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin/pseuds/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin
Summary: Josephine has the worst timing. NSFW





	Interrupted

His senses delighted in the taste of wine on her tongue, the heady aroma of her perfume, the feel of her heat surrounding his cock as he pounded her against the wall. With desperate passion borne of forbidden love, he trailed kisses to her neck and raked his teeth across her flesh.

“Cullen,” she croaked.

Warm juices flooded his balls as her muscles contracted around him. He braced himself for his own release.

“Solona.”

The echo of a clipboard striking stone stopped his heart.

“Apologies for the interruption, Commander. Your Majesty. I'll be in my office if you need me.”

 


End file.
